1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument to which an electronic stringed instrument having a string vibration sensor, such as a electric guitar and the like, is connected, or which is formed in integration with such an electronic stringed instrument, and more particularly, an electronic musical instrument having a function referred to as an arpeggiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known an electronic musical instrument having a function referred to as an arpeggiator. An arpeggiator means such a function that inputted or generated pitch information is associated with a predetermined arpeggio (broken chord) whose pattern and timing of sounds is controlled to automatically perform the arpeggio playing. Of the electronic musical instruments having the function of such an arpeggiator, there is known an electronic musical instrument to which an electronic stringed instrument, such as an electric guitar and the like, is connected (cf. Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Sho. 53-60625).
According to the conventional electronic musical instrument connected to an electronic stringed instrument for performing the arpeggio function, it would be difficult to make up arpeggio patterns as one likes, or even if it is possible to make up arpeggio patterns as one likes, there is a need to make up arpeggio patterns with very difficult schemes. This is not easy for a performer of the electronic stringed instrument to deal with.
Further, when the arpeggio playing is performed, pitch information is obtained by playing strings of electronic musical instruments, and the pitch information thus obtained is associated with an arpeggio pattern prepared beforehand. However, in the event that the associated string is not played, there is a possibility that musically unnatural incomplete arpeggio playing is inadvertently performed in such a manner that sounds are partially omitted.